Man of the House (NTR Version)
by supernaturalsex
Summary: Not only was she his first love, she was also his greatest love – his goddess. Unfortunately, she was married to a man he holds dear, so he was forced to reign in these dark desires. Power corrupts, and there's nothing more corrupting than power exercised in secret. But one revelation will result in the unleashing of this power. Naruto x Kushina. Uzumakicest. *One-shot*


**This one-shot features elements of netorare as Kushina will be cheating on Minato with Naruto. If you cannot stomach the idea of reading such graphic content, I'd advise you to turn back now.**

**Note: this is a darker version of my original Man of the House. Read the original version if you want a more vanilla version of this one-shot.**

* * *

"Argh, that ending was bullshit, dattebane!"

His cerulean blue orbs danced in mirth as he tore his gaze away from the flickering lights of the television. Her stunning, deep violet eyes were full of life, so much so that lavenders occupied his mind. Her skin was creamy white and unblemished, and her face was heart-shaped and oh-so innocent. Normally she wouldn't wear makeup, but tonight she had a little something around her eyes. That slight rosier hue on her lips scintillated under the spotlights shining down from the lounge ceiling. Illustrious red tresses framed her face. Long but straight, natural and elegant at the same time. Even when she would get out of bed, all she would have to do is run a brush and instantly look phenomenal.

She was a shinobi's wet-dream and a kunoichi's envy, with massive tits that no loose kimono can hide. It would be a thrill for him to see those puppies bounce as she would do housework and especially cherished the moments when she would bend forward. Her ass had a mind of its own, as her childbearing hips would sway hypnotically as she would stroll the streets. Right now it was jiggling as she stood up, flailing her hands, ranting about the shitty movie they had just watched.

She would garner his attention every time she appears in his field of vision. It's been that way for the past eighteen years. Most of the time, he couldn't even focus on his surroundings because he would be so caught up in drinking in her ethereal beauty. Oh, the times he's tripped over random objects because he was walking while staring at her. Even when another person would be talking to him, he would zone out because their words would no longer register in his mind.

She was the love of his life.

His mother.

"I do agree with you there, kaa-chan," said Naruto. "What do you think, tou-san?"

The older man shrugged his shoulders. "It was okay, but not worthy of our Sunday Movie Fest tradition, though."

"Ain't that the truth," grumbled Kushina as she slammed a fist onto the palm of her other hand. "Anyway, I'm going to take a quick shower and then we can watch the next movie."

"Sounds good," replied the Hokage. "See you in a bit, then."

Naruto slumped back on the sofa, casually slurping on a glass of water when in reality he was sneaking at that big, fat ass swaying as his mother sashayed upstairs.

"Sochi."

He arched a brow, trying to decipher why his father sounded so nervous. "Yeah?"

"This is not easy for me, but I have something I'd like to get off my chest," replied Minato, shuffling uncomfortably in his seat. "Your mother and I…well, we've been having problems," his voice faded into a mere whisper. "…in the bedroom."

"Oh."

It shocked him that his father was admitting to this, but he'd known for years that his mother wasn't getting what she truly needs sexually. One thing that was drilled into him by his parents was that lying wasn't tolerated in their family. This came easy to his mother because expressing herself was like a natural reflex to her. She wasn't afraid to tell it like it is, one of her many qualities that made him gravitate towards her. His father was legally bound not to disclose village secrets, but everything else was fair game. Well, everything aside from very private information such as what he was revealing now. He also followed such a moral code, but his dark desire for his mother was the one thing he's been keeping from them. It was only because of the respect he had for his father that he couldn't stomach the idea of confessing his feelings to his mother.

"Fifteen years ago, I was diagnosed with azoospermia, which is akin to infertility," continued the Hokage, now sighting a visible reaction on his son's face. "I did have some trouble maintaining an erection in my youth, but it was only a minor case and it didn't stop me from having sex with her nor did it stop us from having you. I found out about this problem after failing over and over with our attempts for another child. We've gone to Tsunade-sama several times over the years, but she has been able to do nothing about it."

The blond gritted his teeth, his heart going out to his father. "I'm glad you were able to share this with me, tou-san, but why tell me about it now?"

"I know," began Minato hesitantly. "About your escapades with older women, that is. Not so much now, but I used to hear a lot about your _conquests_ from Jiraiya-sensei."

"Those were just random women I was having a fun time with," replied Naruto brazenly. "I was a horny teenager back then. I've grown out of craving strange."

Silence was met in the lounge.

And then Minato cleared his throat. "I also know you're in love with your mother."

It wasn't until just recently that he found out about his son was heads over heels in love with his wife. Looking back now, he shouldn't have ignored the fact his son only dated older women. So many eligible princesses, female daimyos, kunoichi – all received stamps of denial on their marriage proposals because Naruto would outright refuse to give any of them a chance. In fact, the youngest woman he's ever dated was twenty-four years old.

The whiskered adult immediately straightened out on the sofa, now scrutinizing the man. It looks like the cat's out of the bag. "I do love her. I've loved her since I was seven years old."

"I must ask," piped in the Hokage. "Do you still consider her to be your mother? Or is she a woman you're infatuated with?"

"She's the woman I love, but not just some woman that I love," retorted Kurama's host passionately, and with such fire burning in his eyes that it caught his father off guard. "She breathed life into me, nursed me, fed me, showered me with so much affection that I still wonder how a human can love someone so much. I've always been enthralled by her, her beautiful hair, her face, the cute things she does whenever she's overcome with emotions. She's…"

"Continue, sochi," urged Kakashi's former teacher breathlessly, goosebumps running through his body. No one needed to remind him of his wife's beauty. He knew it when they first met, he knew it when they started dating, and he knew it when he asked her to marry him. But the heart-to-heart was helping him visualize his son's love for his mother, and he genuinely, for the first time in his life, felt that he probably didn't love his wife enough.

Closing his eyes, the Uzumaki heir sought solace in his father's warmth. This major burden was finally being lifted and now he was in a state of bliss. He didn't know what the man was going to say to him. All he knew was that he had to be pellucid, here. "She's more than just my mother. She's my goddess and I'm her devout worshipper. I know that it can be perceived as immoral, filthy, or what have you, and I know I should not be feeling this way, especially since you're married to her, tou-san…but there's not a single soul on this earth I love more than kaa-chan. I've kept this to myself for eleven years because I didn't want to come between you two."

'_Oh, my Kami…_' was all that the Hokage could say in response, that too inwardly because words had died down his throat. Inter-clan marriages and relationships are common in Konoha. Not so accepted by civilians, but by the vast majority of ninja who know the importance of keeping bloodlines pure and untainted. Frankly, he had no quarrels with incest – it was adultery. He was married to his childhood crush and by allowing her to couple with their son would be a desecration to their wedding vows. What kind of man would even allow his own son to get in between his marriage?

Not him.

...at least that's what he told himself then.

"I've been married to Kushina-chan for nineteen years, sochi. I've known her since I was a child. She's the love of my life. When I learned of your infatuation with her, I'll admit that I didn't take kindly to it at all."

Naruto nodded dolefully. "That's why I kept it to myself, tou-san."

"Thank you for that," came his soft reply. "My reason for telling you all this is because I want you to be her lover."

Air whipped past him as he turned his head so fast he could've snapped his head. "…are you serious?"

"I've thought long and hard about this, and I can sit back no longer," his voice was thick with passion as he spoke. "I want you to take over for me, sochi. Kushina-chan is wasting her youth in a near sexless marriage. She needs a man who can pleasure her, and I want you to be that man."

Naruto was shaking, his breath coming in ephemeral bursts. His dream of winning over his mother was now emerging in the realm of possibility. Dark dreams…dark thoughts…all those he had kept under wraps…all now flooding his brain. The very thought was bombarding his braincells with such an influx of emotions that it short-circuited his nervous system.

"Ah, what a relaxing shower!"

"Follow my lead," whispered the blond hastily to his father before turning to face the gorgeous redhead who was making her way towards them with a spring in her step. "Perfect timing, kaa-chan."

Kushina grinned at her son as she plopped down on the sofa. "So, what movie are we watching now?

"Actually…" trailed off Kakashi's former student, a dark smirk curling to his lips. "Tou-san and I had a bet earlier and I won."

Minato resisted the urge to arch a brow, realizing that this was a part of his son's plan.

"What'd you win?" queried Kushina idly, not at all surprised because she was well aware of her son's good luck. It was something she often lorded over Tsunade, who was notorious for her bad luck.

He took a deep breath, desperately trying to contain the lust in his voice. "A kiss from you."

"WHAT!" yelled the Uzumaki Matriarch, always the pugnacious one in the family. "Minato-kun, what kind of fucking bet was this?!"

Minato withered under his spouse's fury, but he knew he couldn't afford to foil their son's plan. "Oh, come on, Kushina-chan. It's just one kiss."

The Red Hot Habanero's heart was pacing a million miles per second. She had married the love of her life, but he was an absolute moron at times. Kiss another man? Preposterous! She was about to answer with a big, fat "no" when she noticed from the corner of her eye that their son was sauntering over to them.

Having drilled into him the virtues of being a gentleman, she wasn't surprised when he got down on one knee and reached out for her hand. Suddenly, a shiver ran through her that radiated through her body from that one spot of contact. She's held his hand countless times, but this was the first time her maternal instincts were being overpowered by the boundless love she could see bubbling in the younger man's eyes. She had lost herself to her husband's beautiful baby blues on the night he saved her from those Kumogakure ninja. Now she was losing herself to her son's.

"I've earned this kiss, kaa-chan. May I kiss you?" asked the whiskered adult, his calm, sensual voice piercing the thick silence like a knife. He drank in the gentle curve of his mother's cheek, the brightness of her violet eyes, the long, delicate lashes above them. He saw the thick, full pinkness of her lips as they quivered slightly – he knew she was feeling it, too.

Kushina's heart was in her throat and the bottom of her stomach as something akin to a lightning bolt charged through her core from her son's gaze and how he was caressing the back of her hand with his calloused fingers. Even though she had every intention to say "no", the younger blond was shattering that thick glass wall she had erected in her mind. Her breathing was labored as she gathered the strength to look over at Minato, who certainly didn't look bothered. What was going on with him? Respiring deeply, she turned back to her son and hesitantly bobbed her head. "Okay, fine, dattebane. Just one."

Before she could blink, he yanked her out of the sofa. She was left a little disorientated, but that didn't mean she was oblivious to the feel of his hands running over her shoulder blade and down to the small of her back as he secured her in a single-handed grip. She unglued herself from him for just an instant, but then he began digging a hand into the depths of her luscious red tresses. His face was so close to hers that she felt his scorching hot breath on her lips. Her tits jiggled as she breathed through her nose. And then he pulled her deeper in his arms.

People have often told her how much the father and son resemble one another, but that resemblance started vanishing from the moment Naruto turned thirteen years old. Her husband was lean but scrawny, and she's often joked about him being flaky. She even mentioned it on their wedding day and he was left a sputtering mess at the alter. Their eighteen year-old son, on the other hand, was the epitome of masculinity. He had more than a foot on his father; he was one of the tallest men in the village now. He wasn't the ideal body-type for a shinobi because any shirt he wore would stretch obscenely from his muscles. He had very broad shoulders that made him look huge and it didn't help that his biceps were boulder-sized. She hadn't seen him shirtless in years, but from all their hugs—including this one—she could tell that the rest of him was just as ripped.

Everything happened in slow motion for her as he cradled her face in his hands and brushed his nose against her cheek, softly, back and forth, before finally claiming her lips. For a man of his beastly physique, his lips were rather pillowy, but thick enough that her lips bracketed the base of his mouth in an easy lock. The external sensation of his lips pressed against hers was sweet, sweeter than peck on the cheek he would give her each night. It felt like she was kissing her darling little boy again. Somehow, the kiss managed to impact over her solar plexus and the air was forced out of her lungs, like how rambunctious laughter made her smile out of pure reflex.

Blood rushed along his arteries and his nerves as electrical impulses fired off in his body. Every cell within him was pulsing with energy in a zigzag pattern, but never dissipating or losing cohesion. He continued to caress the sides of his mother's face as her body melt into his. She then gasped against his lips and her sweet breath entered his mouth, resulting in a phantom force rushing up his inner thighs with the eeriest of ghost whispering. And then it was gone, faded to nothing as he withdrew his lips. And now he was standing there, alive, but barely – he had just kissed his mother, his goddess. With the years of longing and desires that he exploded upon her with, he wasn't surprised when she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

'…_he's already seducing her_,' thought Minato, ignoring the pang in his heart as he espied the glazed look in his wife's eyes when she went back for seconds. She had never looked more angelic or innocent, like she's found something she's lost. It was like the world had faded away because whatever that wasn't her or their son had become a figment of her imagination. Eventually her large violet eyes fluttered open, but he noticed that her body stayed relatively limp against the younger man.

"Wow…that was…um…really…wow…" trailed off the red-haired MILF, her voice raspy, a huge flush running from her face all the way down her neck. She didn't know how she felt about that kiss because she was inwardly freaking the fuck out. She had kissed a man who wasn't her husband. She had kissed her son! Why did she even agree to this?!

"You're a great kisser, kaa-chan," purred Naruto in a husky voice, his whisker marks stretching across his cheeks as he smiled at his father's wife. He slowly brought his right hand up and snaked it around the back of her neck. Her hand was now buried in his hair, giving him the scalp massage he loved so much. Soon the pads of his finger draped across her spine and he pulled her in while looking down at her beautiful face. It was one of those stars lining up moments because she unconsciously closed her eyes and puckered her lips. It was now time to kick things up a notch.

By the time the ex-kunoichi realized she had thrown her son a figurative bone, he descended on her, effectively shattering her resolve. He was only supposed to kiss her once. She was the one who came back for more. She was the one who hinted for another encore and now he was taking full advantage of that. Her mind wanted just a kiss, but her heart and soul was yearning for more. Almost like her son was on the same wavelength, she felt his tongue slip ever-so slightly out of his mouth and skitter briefly across her lips. The moment where her own tongue slithered out of her mouth and went chasing after his would forever be etched in her brain.

While their lips moved against one another and their tongues tasted the tiny remaining gulf between them, their bodies could abide the distance no longer. Her erect nipples were trying to poke through her kimono as her massive tits ballooned out against his hard pectorals. His arm was now around her lower back, just above the upper slopes of her gorgeous bubble butt. She panted into his mouth while running her hand along his shoulders, working the tension that was buried in those large boulders he called biceps.

Freshly brewed juices from the heart of her femininity began dribbling down the sides of her spasming legs as she was undergoing sexual sensations that were foreign to her. She knew she should've called this whole thing off there and then, especially when she felt him gathering her booty into his large hands, but it was one of those times where her body was acting by itself. He tasted minty fresh, but beneath it was something more, something primal and taboo. His tongue now felt rough, demanding, but incredibly soft as it darted into her mouth, languidly probing her teeth, gums, and her tongue. His hands felt magical, ravishing, but incredibly exhilarating as he massaged her bottom with the expertise of a masseur. Soon their lips formed an almost perfect seal, their tongues sharing a single large mouth, moving freely together and against one another.

She didn't know long they kissed from there. It was like he had activated all of her sensory perceptions to a degree never experienced before. Tears were trickling down her cheeks as she was overcome with emotion, sensing through her Uzumaki-inherited ability how much heart and soul he was channeling into their kiss – she was unable to quantify it. Finally, at long last, they retracted their lips. She stayed entwined in his arms, staring at him with fluttering eyes and a racing heart. His hands soon came up from her ass to her face and as he brushed away her tears, he dared another nibble, chastely picking at her bottom lip.

"Oh, my Kami," whimpered the dazed MILF. "That wasn't enough for you, sochi-kun?"

"Not nearly enough," replied Naruto, cementing his point by greedily brushing his lips against hers. "Did you—"

She cut him off with a tiny smooch of her own before getting up on her tippy-toes and leaning into his ear. "I've never been kissed like that…ever."

With that, she straightened out her kimono and spun on her heels. Now that she was no longer in that trance, she was shaking like a leaf as she met her husband's gaze. He was donning an expression that was unreadable to her. Was he upset that she kept kissing their son? Was he finally showing some regret? She was also being overcome with regret. Why couldn't she stop at one kiss? Why did kissing him make her overlook the fact he had been fondling her ass? Why did kissing him make her forget that her husband was standing a mere five feet away? Ducking her head, unable to stomach the guilt any longer, she rushed off for the stairs, ignoring him calling out to her.

"I was just making out with your wife, tou-san," said Naruto as he folded his arms against his chest. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"You were able to make her forget she was married to me with that kiss," pointed out the Yellow Flash softly. "But to answer your question: yes, this is what I want."

His father was truly a selfless man, and so he couldn't bullshit with him. "We have two options, here."

Minato nodded reluctantly, giving a head gesture.

"The first being the least painful and most realistic, which is you divorcing her," he said, and noted his shock. "Or at the very least letting me move out with her. That way you won't have to catch us in uncompromising positions. It also reduces jealousy on your end."

The Hokage slowly shook his head. "I can't agree to that. My marriage to her is all I know. I'd rather be in the same house with you as her lover than be in a house without her," he paused here, sighting a deep frown marring his son's face. "What is the alternative?"

"Then I must warn you...of the man you've never met..._the man you're now going to see_," he continued, a murky shift in his voice. "I am in love with kaa-chan. I think of her as my goddess. She's my dream girl. However, I've been holding back on all the girls I've been with because I've always intended on going all out on her. I will fuck every ounce of devotion she has for you out of her. You will be made a cuckold. Are you okay with that?"

His heart skipped a beat at realizing just what he was unleashing on his beloved wife. However, he was well aware of the risks. Jiraiya had been thorough in informing him how many women the youngster had ruined for their partners. "...hai."

"Good," replied the younger man, placing a hand on his leader's shoulder. "I love you, tou-san, but like you said earlier, it's time for me to take over. I'm the man of the house, now."

The dynamics shifted instantly as he watched his muscular son walk off, no doubt with thoughts in mind on how to ruin his wife for him.

**_xXx_**

"I'm ready, Minato-kun."

The Hokage's jaw started to hang as his wife came strutting down the stairs donning one of the classiest dresses she owned. She usually wore loose kimonos, so this form-fitting black garment was hugging her massive tits, which were bouncing with each step she took towards him. The view was only enhanced by the deeply scooped neck displaying an enticing amount of cleavage. Looking past her ample bosom, the dress followed the alluring contours of her mature voluptuous figure, accentuating her waist and then flowing out over her motherly hips. Her long red hair rested charmingly on her shoulders, sensually framing her pretty face.

"Well," chirruped the busty redhead as she twirled for her husband. "What do you think, dattebane?"

He swallowed a lump in his throat, his small dick straining against his pants. "You...look amazing, Kushina-chan."

"She sure does."

She turned her head and saw her son emerging from the living room. He was dressed-to-the-nine with his golden locks spikier than ever, his broad shoulders, large biceps and popping pecs stretching out the dark black shirt he had on. The top two buttons were undone, so she caught a preview of his defined chest. She didn't even pay attention to his pants because she was captivated by the stemmed rose he was holding in his hand.

"Oh, yeah," began Minato. "I have some paperwork to fill out, so sochi decided to take my place and be your date for the evening."

She heard him, but she didn't tilt her head. The reaction her husband had to this dress paled in comparison to how their son was gazing at her. He was drinking her in, her every inch, every area of uncovered flesh, every area of her body. She felt her nipples harden as he continued feasting on her with his eyes. Her body was on fire as he ran his tongue across his lips while taking a step towards her. Was he going to kiss her again? Was she going to allow him to kiss her?

No matter how hard he tried to get her to talk, she refused to speak to her husband that night. That kiss was so powerful that she could still feel the tremors hours later. That night was the first time in over a decade that she cried herself to sleep.

Ever since that day, there was incredible tension between mother and son. Dinners were quieter than ever at the Uzumaki compound. She would converse freely with her husband, but her words would die down her throat whenever she would cast a gaze on their son. Not a day has gone by these past two weeks where she hasn't thought back to that magical kiss. What had her crawling up the walls was that her husband hadn't made love to her since that day. Tonight was supposed to be a romantic night out where she planned on seducing Minato a little so the night could end up being pleasurable for them both.

His woebegone wife gave him the fantods, but this was for the greater good. "Have fun."

Her faint words of protest were left unheard as her husband pecked the top of her head before vanishing up the stairs.

"You look so damn beautiful, kaa-chan," purred Naruto huskily, treasuring the blush spreading across his mother's cheeks. Now that he was cuckolding his father, the whiskered adult was openly ogling his mother. Not once had he steered from family tradition of pecking her on the cheek before leaving home. In fact, he would toss in a smooch with a brushing of their shoulders. Rub his hip against hers when she would be doing dishes. Little by little, he was breaking her resolve.

She let out a shuddery breath as he drank her in again. This was exactly why she should've told her husband that this wasn't a good idea. She stammered out a "thank you", her heart racing as he took her hand in hers, sending that familiar bolt of lightning through her entire body. Instead of taking her on a date in an expensive restaurant, he was doing an even worse thing by leading her into the living room. There was a slight orangish hue due to the sparks going off in the fireplace. She took note of the numerous dishes laid out on a sheet on the carpet. There was even a steaming hot bowl of ramen – what a nice touch.

Every waking second from there was like a scene taken straight out of a quixotic romance novel. She was in a quandary inhaling the air carrying the scent of crackling birch and sweet candles, having a candlelight dinner with her son. It didn't help that he knew her better than any man on the planet. Because her husband did have to spend long shifts at the office, Naruto was essentially the man of the house – and he was never absent from her life. Due to this, he was able to meander through her defenses and make her giggle for the first time tonight.

The first red-flag was registered by her when he made her laugh so hard that her throat bared, and she tipped backwards in glee. As her laughter subsided, she leaned forward, accidentally offering him a full view of her well engineered cleavage tightly erected in her dress. She couldn't think straight after seeing his eyes glued to her creamy mounds. And then she made the mistake of straightening out her dress, turning delicately as she did so, offering him a clear view of her long, lender legs and her thick, matronly thighs. By the time she turned around, gracefully as she would, she was jutting her hip towards him, presenting herself to him like an offering. When her eyes met those smoldering orbs, she knew she was in serious trouble.

Little things here and there would distract her, like how he would trigger the doting mother in her by flashing her a mouth full of food. As he chewed, she was drawn to watching him, like she would occasionally do in normal circumstances. Sooner or later, she caught a glimpse of him dabbing the corner of his mouth with a napkin. Their eyes met again, and she gave him a silly grin, one that resulted in him grazing her thigh. She instantly backpedaled, finding it more and more difficult to resist him, whether he was touching her romantically or not.

After dinner, Kushina found herself staring at the waterfall in her backyard. It wasn't overly huge; she made it ages ago via water chakra. Beside her was her son, his muscular arm pressed up against her much smaller, feminine own. It's been almost half an hour since they've been sitting next to one another, holding hands. At first it was his palm over her hand. Then he laced his fingers through hers. She could've pulled her hand away, but she didn't – she couldn't. This was a magical night, despite however she may try to deny it.

Suddenly, a faint rustle whipped past her eardrums and before she knew it, her son came behind her and ran his fingers through her luscious, red hair. Having relied on him as her personal hair-brusher in the past, he knew exactly how to transition from ruffling the tresses to massaging her scalp. On and on he went alternating between a firm massage and a gentle caress. His fingers moved in small circles on each area of her scalp and then in longer strokes from her forehead right down to her neck. She tensed as he started working on her neck and shoulders. It was then she realized she should've said something, but she was spellbound as he channeled chakra to his fingertips and gave her a firmer massage down the sides of her neck and along the tops of her shoulders. This was obviously not the first time he was doing this.

"You feel tight, kaa-chan," whispered Kurama's host, exhaling a scorching hot breath laced with fire chakra as he pressed on a spot halfway between his parent's neck and shoulder joint.

Her eyes fluttered as he gave her the greatest shoulder massage she's ever had, loosening up the tight spots and making her feel oh-so relaxed. "Mmm…"

He started to work on her again, but this time it was more of a firm caress than a massage. He glided his fingertips down her neck, along the back of her shoulders and then onto the tops of her arms. Obviously, with her dress still on, his movement was restricted, and she could feel his fingers getting entangled with the silk neckline. He stopped, but then started fondling her again, this time sliding his hands under the upper straps of her dress as he moved along her shoulders. The rhythmic movement of his hands on her flesh, the melodious splashing of the waterfall, and the fresh outside air was amalgamating into a kaleidoscope of sensations and feelings.

She came back to reality a little, though, as she felt her son move the neckline along her shoulders. As the opened sides of the back slid towards each of her shoulder joints, the front of it also slipped down a little. He continued softly massaging her neck and shoulders, but also now slid his fingers down her back, pressing either side of her spine. They went down to between her shoulder blades, then further. He pushed her straight so she sat straight with her back away from him and then his fingers slid right down to her waist. They kept going slowly down to her waist then all the way back up her spine and into her hair. Forget figuratively – shivers were literally running up and down her spine.

"Umm…"

"Shh…just enjoy, kaa-chan," cooed Naruto into his mother's ear as he returned to her shoulders and neck, gently massaging and caressing her. She was fast succumbing to him and he took great pleasure in her lack of protest as he slithered his fingers down her neck, along her shoulders and onto the tops of her arms in single sweeps. Hearing nothing but soft moans from her, a grin danced across his lips and he began using his thumbs on the backs of her shoulders and letting his fingers tip over the apex of them so that they glided across her collarbones.

A steady red hue crept across her cheeks as his fingers gently strummed below her collarbone. Was he doing this purposefully or was it an accident? She didn't move and neither did he as he slithered his fingers across her chest and then back to her collarbone. An electric shock ran between her legs. Her heart started pounding as his fingers stopped running from her neck outwards towards her arms, but instead moved in increasingly large circles on her upper chest. On each downward sweep they went nearer and nearer to where the swell of her marshmallows of flesh started. The dress she had on was one of those glove-like numbers, and so she couldn't wear a bra underneath, meaning only thin fabric was protecting her tits from his hands.

She must put an end to this here and now.

But she also wanted him to go on.

Her tits felt so heavy, almost as though they were throbbing and pounding, every square millimeter of the skin covering them tingling. He was moving slowly, sensually, and purposefully, never too close, but never too far. She arched her back as his fingers slithered millimeter by millimeter downwards. He eased his way towards the places where she was once again pondering on whether she should welcome or reject him. It was then an electric current rippled through her as he stroked the slightly puffier flesh through her dress.

He didn't settle there for long, but she realized that the next time he would come down, she would not be able to stop him. Questions consumed her mind and exhilarated her entire body. How far would he go before she finally stops him? How far was too far, really? He was her son, and should absolutely not be doing this. But why did it feel so good, so stimulating, arousing, and tempting? Why had she never felt this way with his father, her husband?

Finally, he slid his fingers very slowly onto the start of the swell of her tits. She instantly jerked forward, her heart beating a frantic heartbeat, her eyes growing wide, the wedding ring on her finger shining under the moonlight. "S-Sochi-kun…sto—"

"Shh…" cooed the shinobi while nibbling on her ear. "You're my girl for the evening and I plan on pampering you tonight."

She could've wriggled or slightly turned her body or even say "stop". She had those options to reject him and it would've been easy to do so. Logically, that is, but maybe not emotionally or physically. She could still do it, but both her mind and body were now in tune. Her entire being was reaching a decision as she felt his fingertips touching her breasts three or four centimeters onto their fullness. He was still inquiring, wasn't taking advantage, and was extending an invitation and requesting permission to proceed. She still had time to move, she still had time to push his hands off with no loss of face and stop him from going further.

His words continued to echo through her mind as he made small circles on her breasts through her dress about half way towards her nipples. She married the love of her life almost two decades ago, but she hadn't been referred to as a "girl" in forever. Tonight, however, she was another man's girl.

She was her son's girl.

With no retort left in her, his fingers opened up and slid more quickly than they had been moving down each orb so that he was cupping them through her dress. It was like the fabric never existed as the nerves in her body appeared to route through her nipple and each cruel touch pulled strings in her knees and shoulders. She whimpered, feeling her erect nipples were jutting against his palms as his fingers traversed the slopes of her breasts, as if measuring their circumference. Creamy nectar started gathering around the divine gates to her womanhood, astounding her that she was so close to an orgasm with just a tit massage.

"How's my girl doing?" whispered the Hokage's son, fully aware that his mother was his to do as he sees fit. It was another dream come true to have those big, juicy melons in his hands. They felt firm and resilient, yet so soft and silky. He gave them an extra hard squeeze, making her mewl in pleasure. Oh, how he wished she wasn't wearing that sexy dress right now. Oh, how he wouldn't love to suck on her tits like he used to back when he was an infant.

She let out a breath she didn't know she had as he pinched her nipple through the extravagant dress she had put on for his father. "Mmmm…"

"Give me a kiss."

She wasn't given time to react as he suddenly turned her head and smashed his lips against hers. This kiss was instantly different than their first. Their lips found each other easily, their tongues moving into place without thought. Their chakra started to flare. He now had her settled on his lap, his hands greedily mauling her tits, saliva oozing from his tongue and sinking onto hers. Her head started spinning and she began wiggling her enormous butt cheeks on his lap, her body desperate for some sort of release from the sexual tension that's been piling up this past month because her husband refused to sleep with her.

Her pussy started convulsing, not just because of how much she was enjoying making out him, but also because of the earthquake beneath her resulting from the vibrations of the downright grotesque bulge in his trousers. Her son wasn't big – he was monstrous. Even through his clothes, she could easily tell that he was manifold bigger than his father. She closed her eyes, only to start thrashing on his lap as he pinched her nipples so hard with lightning chakra-induced fingertips that she began screaming into his mouth and gushing feminine nectar from the depths of her vagina.

'_No, no, no!_' wailed Kushina in her mind as she squirted with such intensity that the fabric dam that was her panties proved worthless in holding back the tsunami. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as hot juices began seeping out the sides of her spoiled undergarment, out the fabric itself, caking her thighs, legs, and even her son's lap. She tried her hardest to jump off him, but it was near impossible in the height of her orgasm, especially since he was manhandling her with his bearish grip on her tits and his mouth on hers.

A bottomless hunger pooled in his eyes as he made his mother orgasm - she was so fucking sexy. All he wanted to do right now was rip off her clothes, bend her over and ruin her for his father. However, good things come to those who wait, so for now he was content with shoving his tongue down her throat, roughly handling her jiggling tits, all while glancing from the corner of his eye as a shadowy figure was peeking at them from the window of the master bedroom upstairs. '_She's mine now, tou-san_.'

**_xXx_**

"Going to give sochi a goodnight kiss?"

She paused mid-step, a sparkle of pink slowly streaked across her face like a shooting star. When she told her husband about that in-home date she had with their son, she didn't hold anything back. She told him about how light-headed she was getting while eating with him, how alive she felt while holding his hand and watching the waterfall, how she lost herself to his touch and allowed him to grope her tits through her dress, how his magical touch made her orgasm, as well as how hungrily they had been kissing one another. She was fully prepared to see an angry expression or hear a deafening yell, but he shocked her by telling her it sounded like a perfect date. His nonchalant reaction astounded her so much that it rendered her speechless. Wasn't he angry that she had essentially cheated on him?

This imbroglio lingered over her shower and an hour of book-reading. Right now she planned to give her son a stern talking to about their date. One, the guilt was killing her and she could no longer contain it. Secondly, she knew she was sinking too far and she had to nip it in the bud right now. The hardwood floor creaked as she made her way to his room. Standing outside his door, the finger housing her wedding ring curled as she reached for the handle. For the first time, she entered his room without knocking. Those few steps inside were made with full intention of talking sense into him. But in the blink of an eye, the young man had her in his grasp. She felt his massive cock throbbing against her, his hands grabbing onto her tits through her robe. A shudder ran through her as he blew hot breath on the creamy skin of her neck while resting his head on her shoulder. "S-Sochi-kun!"

"It's time to continue our date, kaa-chan."

His hands had snuck into the cleavage of her robe and now he was mauling her naked tits for the first time. It was done through her clothes on their date. He seized her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, giving them a hard pinch, pulling on them, crushing them under his strength. He was also kissing her, and with so much hunger that it speared through her matrimonial vows, shattering her very last barrier.

She was whimpering, her legs shaking by the time he finally let go of her tits. That didn't mean she was scot-free because he began channeling fire chakra to his tongue as he probed her oral caverns. Because she was naked underneath her robe, the second he undid the sash and spun her around, nothing was protecting her bare form from him. Suddenly, he took a step back, leering at her with a bottomless hunger scintillating from his cerulean blue orbs. She knew at that moment she was done for.

He crashed his lips on hers again and pulled her in a bearish embrace. Her massive tits ballooned out against the hardness of his pectorals. Violet orbs bulged as her thigh brushed against the terrifyingly huge tower attempting to claw its way out of its fabric prison. How was he able to have sex with girls? His hands were now kneading her gorgeous bubble butt, pulling them apart, doing all it takes to subdue her as he continued forcing his tongue down her throat. The fight in her was almost over and as he pulled away, she stared up into his eyes. "I'm...I'm scared."

"Scared?" whispered Naruto as he pressed his forehead against hers. "Whatever for?"

"If we do this," began the mother in a low voice. "I've been having trouble resisting you as is, dattebane. Our first kiss turned out to be more than that. Our mother-son date turned out to be much more than that. If we do this…" she paused here, her eyes welling with tears. "What about your father? I know we did naughty things on our date, but Minato-kun has forgiven me for doing them with you. Crossing this line would defile the vows I took on my wedding day."

"Perhaps that would've been problematic in the past, but not anymore," said the blond without skipping a beat while pecking the upper half of her face, kissing away her tears. "Tou-san is your husband, but he's not your lover, the man who can tend to your needs. You know from our date that your future is with me now."

His kiss this time was so sensual, and it held so much weight and heart that any retort she may have had died down her throat. She opened her mouth, letting his darting tongue in and meeting it with hers. It was timeless, coupled with the movement of hands, from their faces to their necks, running down the sides of arms and around waists. She purred deep in her throat, her body flushing with heat as her son literally kissed the fear of infidelity out of her. She was a disheveled mess when he finally parted from her swollen lips.

It was then one of his hands slowly curved around her buttock, moving in the lightest tickling motion, making her shudder like she was at the mercy of an unsuspecting earthquake. She clamped her hands on his shoulders as his hand disappeared in the canyon between her butt cheeks. Tremors ran through her as he traversed her, sleuthing the treasure-map that only his father has explored until now. All that dangerous teasing by not directly touching her pussy was leaving her restless, so she couldn't help but stomp her feet and let out a guttural hiss when he encountered her pubic hair and twisted it with his fingertips.

She gasped, her eyes fluttering as he dragged his index finger to her clit and massaged it in circles while using the rest of his fingers to trace the curve of her womanhood. The ecstasy had built to a crescendo long before his digits began rubbing over the sweltering folds of flesh inside her. This was it; she was officially betraying her husband with this finger-penetration.

He was now buried to the knuckle within her, and just like the rest of him, he was much bigger than Minato. She was reluctant to admit it, but she couldn't lie to herself – her son's finger was bigger than her husband's dick. He probed her dexterously before drawing back and then sliding forward once more. Another finger worked itself within her, stretching her wider than her husband had ever stretched her with his dick. She tried throwing her arms around his neck, desperately attempting to adjust, only for him duck his head and smother his face between her tits.

He immediately began raking his tongue around her left areola, swabbing and swirling around it in spirals, circling her aching nipple before finally letting his tongue lick across it, warming it. Then he blew on it, cooling it in a way that made her dig her fingers into his hair. When he finally sucked on her teat, she thought back to when he used to suckle her as a baby – it was poles apart from how religiously he was slurping right now.

While he was orally servicing her, he was still drilling for gold in her cunt with two fingers. He even took it upon himself to start scratching the erect spire of her clit with his pinky. Her legs started to shake, her eyes started to grow wide. Too much was happening too fast, and it only made it worse for her that he was channeling lightning chakra to her clit. "Oh...oh...KAAAAAMI!"

"That's it, kaa-chan…cum for me," groaned Naruto through his munching of his mother's tits as he successfully crossed another item off his bucket-list by making her gyrate through paroxysms of pleasure. Her fresh womanly scent soon filled the air, the alluring fragrance of a gushing mature pussy. She was squirting so hard that her juices were splashing on the floor to where each splatter ricocheted every which way.

Finally, a tingling shutter ran down her spine as the last vestiges of her climax waned, her body slumping as he pulled his mouth off her tits and yanked his fingers out of her. She mewled as he got back in her cooch and slowly ran the tips of his gooey fingers around her entrance. And now he was sliding those very fingers into his mouth. It sent shivers down her spine that he was lapping up her juices like a homeless man being offered a plate of food. She realized there and then that she was baring witness to his imminent addiction to the nectar of her pussy.

She closed her eyes and let the soothing sensations wash over her, her body totally relaxing as she rode the high of her orgasm – it helped that she was in her son's embrace. What she was doing was iniquitous, but it felt so damn right. She felt his hands slither between them and onto her sumptuous tits, his fingernails toying with her nipples. Before she knew it, he was dragging her by the hand. Her eyes held immense wonder as he pulled his window curtains to the side, instantly blasting her with the breathtaking view of the full moon. Then she felt him set her palms on the marble window-sill. She stared up at him. What on earth was he up to?

She was soon in for the shock of her life as he grabbed onto her calves and began lifting her legs up in the air. A blush colored her cheeks as he pulled her into a bastardized version of a plank, in which her legs stretched out, her hands gripped the window-sill, his face between her thighs, his hot breath blowing fire up her butt crack. "W-wait, sochi-kun…I haven't recove—_fuccccckkk_!"

Not only had it been ages since her husband performed cunnalingus on her, never had it been performed on her other than the usual method of her laying on her back and spreading her legs. What's more was that her son was clearly an expert on this subject matter since he was tormenting her inner labia with his tongue and avoiding her throbbing clitoris. He soon had her entire vulva inside his mouth and his tongue began working up and down the length of her slit. Occasionally he would give her clit a little nudge with the tip of his tongue, just to give it a small taste of what was forthcoming, teasing it further and driving her mental.

A tint of red chakra surrounded her, her hair hovering in the form of nine tails as the Red Hot Habanero in her stirred awake from her offspring lubricating her pussy to never before experienced levels. She began bucking her hips while looking out the window, hypnotized by the view of the quintessential night sky and full moon while getting consumed by him. Chakra was being channeled to his throat to allow him to bathe her with a hot-and-cold effect as he would manipulate the temperature of his saliva.

"AARGGH!" cried the Hokage's wife suddenly, her anus flexing and puckering as the tip of her son's tongue slithered ever-so slowly in her dirty hole. "EWWW, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, SOCHI-KUN?! **_THAT'S MY BUTTHOLE, DATTEBANE!_**"

She could scream, shout, and do whatever she wants, but he was hypnotized by her rectum gaping at him, blowing him a kiss, beckoning him, daring him to taste it. As she thrashed around, he smoothly moved his mouth over to the fleshiest part of her ass and bit down so hard that it left a nasty hickey. She yelped and tried spinning on her side, but all that did was shift her hole over to meet his mouth. So now he was greedily licking around her sphincter. He held her tight, and after several minutes of physically dominating her, she was forced to surrender to his onslaught.

Kushina was so embarrassed that she wanted to take her reddening face in her hands, but she couldn't because she was holding onto the window-sill. Her son was orally violating her ass. _His mother's ass_! There was nothing she could do to stop him, and now she was getting stretched by his tongue. He was clearly an ass connoisseur, another thing that set him poles apart from his father. Never in her wildest dream had she imagined that she would get caught up in this situation. She had yet to experiment with a finger back here – she was a complete butt-virgin.

She stared at the moon through the window, her face contorting into a pleasurable cringe as he explored her bowels. This was absolutely filthy, but he was working her into a such a frenzy that she was letting out undecipherable sounds and was foaming at the pussy. She hollered to the heavens, feeling an orgasm building to extents she couldn't even have imagined before tonight. In fact, the pleasure was so immense that she lost sense of reality and forgot that she wasn't spread eagle on a hard surface. She lost her grip on the window-sill and her forehead slammed against the marble so hard that she instantly knew it was going to leave one nasty bump. Thankfully, the adrenaline coursing through her veins from the freefall was just enough to set her off, so the pain she was in became the last thing on her mind.

"**I'M CUMMMMINGGGGG!**" cried Kushina at the top of her lungs, her entire body jerking as she gushed from the depths of her soul. It was like millions of liquid prisoners who were housed in a metaphorical jail within her cunt were now running loose. Chakra suddenly exploded from her, and it resulted in shards of glass to come raining down on her and her son out from the window she had now shattered. Everything around her was spinning and she had no idea what position she was in or what was happening to her. All she knew was that she was having the greatest orgasm of her life. And with that another spasm of her legs, she passed out.

**_xXx_**

"...sochi."

Naruto lifted his head off his naked, sweaty, unconscious mother's shoulder to see his father standing by the edge of the door. "I didn't hear you knock, tou-san."

Minato immediately caught the hint, reminding himself that this man wasn't just his son, but the dominant force he's only heard about. Stepping outside, he closed the door behind him. He promptly received permission after knocking from the younger man inside to enter.

Stepping back into the room, the Hokage saw the blond stroking his naked, sweaty, unconscious wife's hair while a free, thrusting hand was buried in between her butt crack.

"Your wife has the absolute greatest asshole, tou-san," said Naruto breathlessly. "The way it clings to my fingers is fantastic."

Minato felt the wind push out of his lungs, his knees buckling as this confirmed that his wife was getting rectally examined by their son. Such a dirty hole...one he never even dreamt of exploring. "Her...her..."

"You heard me," sneered Naruto sardonically, now furiously sawing his fingers in and out of his mother's rump, earning sleepy mewls from her. "Anyway, it's a good thing you're here. Kaa-chan bumped her head pretty hard against my window-sill while I was eating her tight, little pussy. I've healed her with medicinal chakra, but I need you to find some medical gauze."

The dirty laundry being aired in such a nonchalant manner reconfirmed that this man didn't care for familiar bonds. This man was not going to shy away from doing nasty stuff to his wife. The knowledge that Kushina hit her head did jump start his brain, and so he quickly approached the couple to find that the redhead was indeed sporting a brutal bruise on her forehead. This was his wife's first ever sexual injury and it was caused by another man. Oh, how difficult it was to stomach the jealousy.

When he heard that deafening scream, he didn't have the heart to go check what caused his wife to holler like that. Never in his life had she screamed like that for him. It made him come down with a cold sweat just picturing her getting fucked hard by their son. He was ashamed to say that it also made him hard.

"I also want you to tell kaa-chan everything."

His heart sank into his stomach. "But...she will kill me."

"I knew you'd bitch away," replied Naruto without a care in the world. "I'll tell her, then. In the meanwhile, draw up a bubble bath in the master bathroom."

His wife was going to be bathing with another man. To his plight, the deranged visual his mind was conjuring was making his baby dick strain against his pants, his face flushing as the wet, squishy noise his wife's anus was producing from their son's fingering not making things any easier for him.

"You were jacking off to your wife's screams earlier," stated Naruto, not requiring a confirmation since the dark blush spreading across his father's face was all he needed to see. "I've years studying her and I've spent years studying you. I just never took action because I genuinely respect and love you. You are a submissive man, tou-san. I gave you an out because I knew you'd start craving to see me give it to her. I gave you that out because I'm not going to keep her confined in a room. I will be fucking her every chance I get, and I won't care where I do it. She could be washing dishes and I'll just bend her over. She could be outside on the lawn and I'll take her on the dirt."

Minato was gobsmacked as his son continued fingering his wife. Why did the incestuous coupling make such wicked excitement course through him? He didn't put it out there, but this was the second time he got aroused – the first being when he was spying on them out on the backyard from the master bedroom window. Now it was clear why his son had given him those two options back then. It wasn't to humiliate him, but to alert him to the dangers of accepting their coupling.

"Is your decision going to change?"

Should he allow them to remain in this house, he would ultimately have to go from being his son's leader to serving him as a dutiful cuckold. A shuddery breath escaped his lips. "...no."

"Then you know what to do," said Naruto, stroking his mother's illustrious red hair. "Make sure the water is nice and hot, and there are plenty of bubbles."

A dark smirk curled to his lips as his father bowed his head in surrender before taking his leave. Just then, a feminine groan alerted him that his mother was finally stirring awake.

A nap is always fulfilling, but waking up from this one felt different as she fought off the specs of light invading her field of vision. Immediately she felt a fullness in her rectum that was foreign to her, but she was unable to think much on it because the recent events came rushing back to her.

"S-Sochi-kun..."

"You squirted so much earlier, kaa-chan...it was phenomenal," whispered Naruto, still knuckles deep within his squirming, blushing mother. "Could tou-san ever do that to you?"

Kushina was too embarrassed to answer, but her silence was all her son needed to know. Even though the memory was a little sketchy, seeing as she was hopped up on so much pleasure, not once in her life had her husband made her pass out with sex let alone with cunnalingus. Her son was extremely gifted in the art.

Incredible regret soon plagued her heart, making her recoil, but being unable to escape her son's hold. She was then rendered motionless as he slammed his lips against hers, kissing her with so much passion that it nipped away at her very soul. There was pandemonium in her mind as the big, bad, scary Red Hot Habanero was so easily caving in and submitting to this younger man.

"I've waited eleven years to claim you," whispered Naruto as he slowly pulled away. "Like I told you earlier: tou-san is your husband in name only now. I've taken over his matrimonial duties in the bedroom."

And so the blond dropped the bomb on his mother, confessing to her all that's been discussed with his father thus far.

To say Kushina was shocked was an understatement. It was embarrassing that her husband had admitted to such a sensitive issue to their son. She frankly didn't know how she felt about that kiss being planned and not being something conceived out of nowhere. She was even more confused with how things were going to go from here on out.

All thoughts were broken when he drew his fingers out before ramming them back within her. "Urggh...you're in...my butt..."

"Squeeze, kaa-chan," purred Naruto, wiggling his probing fingers. "Squeeze with your asshole. Feel my fingers."

Outside of embarrassment, which she was experiencing in spades, she was astounded with this impromptu cavity search. There was no fear in him of her getting pissed the fuck off. Deciding to do something, she tried propelling her body back, only for him to start drilling in and out of her anus. High pitched wails escaped her as she wiggled uncontrollably, her tits shaking, her legs spasming, her eyes squinting shut. Realizing that she would not be able to get out of this or talk sense into him, she chewed on her bottom lip and tried clenching using her butthole.

"That's a good girl..." encouraged Naruto, planting a kiss on the side of her mouth. "I'm going to channel chakra to my fingers. Keep squeezing."

The redhead was astounded at how her son was taking command, which his father was never able to do in the bedroom. It was also arousing, though she wouldn't outright admit it. Suddenly, a tremendous heat spread across her poor, little butthole. She gritted her teeth, realizing that her baby boy was making use of fire chakra. The discomfort was surprisingly lower than the pleasure as she found herself bucking her hips, moans escaping her lips. She again squeezed with her anal muscles, this time really feeling his fingers.

"Feel good?"

She closed her eyes, bobbing her head, a dark blush streaking across her face. Getting fingered in her butt felt different than in her vagina for damn sure. Her walls back there were torturously tight and his fingers were effectively stretching her.

"Good," repeated Naruto as he stole another chaste kiss from his mother. "Now let's take a bath."

Kushina nearly screamed when her son yanked his fingers out of her. She could feel her butthole gaping and she had to resist the urge to nurse it back to its primitive tiny button state. Whatever retort she may have had for him died down her throat when she saw him going shirtless for the first time since he was a young boy.

That hard chest she's been embracing was now on full display, his pectoral muscles looking like firm plates. No wonder why her big, juicy breasts were able to sink so easily into them. His shoulders, oh so broad and protruding out, supporting the definition of his massive biceps that spoke volumes of his immense upper body strength. Her eyes shamefully glanced down his body, her breath coming in rapid little gasps from taking in his rock-hard abs and that V-shaped torso tapering sexily to his narrow waist. This was a god's body.

She wasn't given a chance to study the definition of his muscular legs because of the monstrous shaft dangling between them. It was gigantic, so much so that she began gnawing on her bottom lip while clamping her thighs together. Larger than life, the moonlight seeping in from the window was allowing her to see the dark blue veins running along the sides of his shaft. His cock was easily comparable to the length of her forearm and she was sure it was fatter than her wrist. Two large testicles dangled beneath his manhood, which were no doubt holding gallons of jism. Her husband was like a child in comparison.

She exhaled a quivery breath, her mind requiring a second for it to reboot. "K-Kami…"

"I am going to fuck the living shit out of you, kaa-chan," cooed Naruto as he patted his mother's cheek with the head of his erection. "But not right now. Right now we're going to relax."

Kushina was rendered immobile, her pussy bedewing, her anus contracting that her son was unloading on her with such vulgarity. The gall of him caressing her face with his humongous shaft was appalling, but got her brain cells scattering from imagining him breaking her pussy with it. She would never be the same again afterward.

Dragging his stammering mother out of bed, Naruto wrapped an arm around her, his hand stroking the upper curve of her gorgeous bubble butt as he guided her out of his bedroom.

That gigantic dick swung from side to side as her son walked, slapping against his thighs with such thuds that even she could feel the vibrations. "W-wait...sochi-kun...your father..."

"I'm cuckolding your husband, kaa-chan," hissed Naruto as they entered the hallway. "How he feels about this no longer matters. Your marriage to him no longer matters. You're my girl now, and I'll have you wherever and whenever I want."

This man was her son, but he was also a man who was establishing his place at the top of the food chain. A part of her dearly wanted to fight him, a part of her didn't want to continue spiralling down this dark, twisted path to infidelity, but she was too captivated with a man taking charge for a change rather than her having to be on top all the time. But this acceptance proved worthless when they strolled past the corridor bathroom.

He wasn't, was he?

He was!

He was leading her into the master bedroom, which had an attached bathroom. Her heart was racing a million miles per second, fear engulfing her as he turned on the handle and led them inside. Tears began rolling down her cheeks as she saw her husband of nearly twenty years, who was sitting by the edge of the bed, looking like a deer in headlights.

Minato quickly diverted his gaze, as that view of his son's god-sized cock made him feel extremely emasculated to a point where he felt like cursing Kami-sama for being so cruel.

Lifting his mother up by her enormous ass, he wrapped his arms around her and began brushing away her tears. "Don't cry, kaa-chan."

"I'm sorry for cheating on you, Minato-kun," whimpered Kushina, looking at her spouse from over their offspring's shoulder, her red, puffy eyes holding immense regret. "I'm so sorry, dattebane!"

"Its...it's okay, Kushina-chan," whispered the broken man. "This was my decision anyway. I wanted you not to suffer in a sexless marriage so I asked sochi to take over for me. I've drawn you both a bubble bath, so please enjoy yourselves."

She swallowed a lump in her throat, her shoulders slumping, her entire body trembling as those words sank in. Her husband was a saint, but it still infuriated her that he went behind her back like this. Not that she was any better. To hear his admission of having a bath ready for her and her lover shattered all doubts and confirmed to her that her husband was truly getting put in his place by their son.

"Good work," said Naruto. "Do you have a spare set of clothes at hand?"

Minato nodded reluctantly, having come to the conclusion that he would get kicked out of his bedroom and would be forced to bunk in his son's room from here on out. "...hai."

"Perfect," continued Naruto. "Now say goodnight to your wife. We'll see you tomorrow."

Despite his attempts, he wasn't able to stop sneaking glances at his son's monstrous cock, genuinely fearing for his wife. He tried keeping eye-contact on his wife, but he kept getting distracted by their son's hand cupping her pussy. Fighting through the jealousy and humiliation, he offered a defeated sounding "Goodnight."

Kushina was motionless as her husband fled the scene like a thief in the night and slammed the door behind him. She shakily looked back to her son, who was now sporting a foxy grin. "Sochi-kun...what did..."

"This bedroom belongs to the man of the house," replied Naruto coolly as he swatted his mother across her big, fat ass, making her squeal involuntarily. "This is my bedroom now. So, how about we take that bath?"

Kushina simply couldn't formulate words as her son dragged her into the bathroom.

Out in the upstairs hallway, a weeping Minato Namikaze sat crouched, staring at nothing in particular, wondering if he made the right decision with handing his wife over to their son.

"**I'M CUMMMMINGGGGG**!"

He snapped his head up, his mind spinning as the first of dozens of screams came booming out of the room that used to belong to him, which now belonged to his master. Through his hysterical sobbing, he snuck a hand down his pants and began shamefully stroking his baby dick, which was harder than it's ever been to hear his wife get pleasured by another man.

**_xXx_**

"That movie was fantastic!"

Naruto grinned, greedily kneading his mother's tits as the movie credits rolled. "I couldn't agree more. But kaa-chan is what made the movie for me."

Kushina blushed cap-a-toe as her son casually talked with her husband with his hands up her nightgown. She squirmed atop his lap as he tweaked her nipples, pinching them hard enough that it made her toes curl. For two days now, she's been experiencing life as her son's girl. So many orgasms she's had these past few days - the number dwarfed the total orgasms she's had with her husband in over nineteen years of marriage. Plus, he was regularly exploring her asshole, and it had become a stimulation she was growing fond of.

"What a nice, fat ass," cooed Naruto as he threw his mother over his lap. "Kami, you're such a lucky man, tou-san."

She groaned as he stroked her hair with one hand while massaging her buttocks through her thin nightgown with the calloused fingers of his free hand. Creamy nectar was bubbling out of her and there was no garment to stop it because he refused to let her wear a bra or panties at home. It was then her eardrums registered an impetuous swish of air. And then a giant weight slapped her across her ass. "Owwwieeee!"

"This isn't cutting it," said the hung blond, his voice now carrying dangerous lust. "Take that nightgown off."

The red-haired goddess tilted her head, a combination of panic and arousal hitting her in the heart and cunt. "But, sochi-kun...your father's rig–"

"**_Now_**, kaa-chan."

Acceptance of the sexual acts was one thing, but it was another to stomach the jealousy that his son could be so dominant with his wife. That redhead who used to scare the shit out of him—in and out of the bedroom—was now obediently crawling out of the young man's lap and bringing her hands to the hem of her garment. Big, juicy tits sprang out with a hypnotic bounce when she relieved herself of that protective layer. Now his son's hands were all over her, big hands on her ass, their lips mashed together, his head over her shoulder looking at him with cerulean orbs scintillating with the intensity of a man who's in control. He quivered as his wife was then thrown on the sofa.

"S-sshittt!" cried Kushina, throwing her head back, her eyes bugging out. Her son would normally initiate cunnalingus with sensual strokes of his tongue, using it like a paint brush, but this time he went from zero to infinity, munching on her pussy like that action movie somehow made him hornier than a dark smut film. She threw her shaking hands in his hair, a giant blush marching across her face. This was the first time she was getting her vagina consumed by her son while her husband was watching. Every time prior to this has been in the confines of the master bedroom or while her husband was cooped up in the office. A rush of guilt rippled through her as she idly glanced at the man from the corner of her half-lidded eye, but was flabbergasted to see that he looked flushed and that he was adjusting his pants. Was he getting aroused?

What began as melodious whimpers quickly became blaring shrills of astonishment and awe. Her body started compressing, thrashing, contorting over and again as she grasped his head, digging her fingernails in his skull. With her teeth clenched, she began hissing like a demented savage in some remote jungle. His skills were beyond her comprehension and a part of her has always wondered whether she would be enough to sate his animalistic libido. And just as his tongue wrapped around her g-spot, he exterminated it with a thunderous bolt of lightning chakra. Her cervix wailed as it frantically closed its door, her vaginal walls contracting so hard that even her anus retreated into a fetal position. Her eyes gazed upward, every nerve ending, every muscle, all thoughts, and every element that made her a woman was now uniting in a miraculous and fantastic onslaught of orgasm. "**I'M CUMMMMMINNGGG!**"

Minato squirmed in his seat as his wife began thrashing and gushing like a geyser. Splashes of juices flew out every which way, the first whipping through the air and splattering across the television, another meandering around and hitting the sofa, a couple drops even landing on his thigh, but a majority of the titanic release was being consumed by their son. A big wet spot marred his pants as he came in them while watching her undergo the orgasm of a lifetime. The jealousy was there, and oh was it ever there, but there was also a tidal-wave of sinful excitement to see her get pleasured to such a degree that she forgot about his very existence. For the next two minutes, the redhead continued to twitch and spasm and the kittenish mewls escaping her lips spoke volumes – he could've never done that to her.

"Get on your knees, kaa-chan," commanded Naruto as he rose to his feet, his trousers getting stretched obscenely by his mountainous erection. "It's time for you to finally suck my cock."

Minato gasped, but then the young man's words then came to him in a flashback. These past two days were somewhat bearable only because he was never in a situation where his wife would be getting pleasured near him. But his reaction has nothing on his wife, whose face looked like a million emotions were running through her.

The color drained from Kushina's flushed face in the midst of riding the high of her orgasm. She had yet to give her son a handjob or blowjob, and he wanted her to give it to him in front of her husband? Wasn't it enough that he showed up the Hokage by performing cunnalingus on her? Was this going to be the norm from now on? She understood his stance as the man of the house, but to force her to do this was morally wrong on so many levels. She turned her head and found that the kage was breathing heavily, but wasn't offering a single word as protest – he didn't say anything while she was getting her pussy devoured, either.

Everything happened in slow motion when she looked back to see her son undressing himself. The night of their date was the first time she saw him naked, but ever since then he's been wearing clothes, even when sleeping with her at night. But now for the first time since then, she was getting a front row seat to his fifteen inch cock charging out of his trousers.

Minato diverted his gaze, that split-second peak making him feel extremely emasculated.

"I told you before: I have unconditional respect for tou-san. He is my father, my leader, your husband, but he's also the man I'm cuckolding, meaning it's my duty to ensure he remembers his place in this house," purred Naruto as he reached down and fluffed up her hair. "Now take that cock in your hands."

It was his authority that just drove her crazy. He could be tender as a flower, but then pull a complete one-eighty — and it was overwhelming for the Red Hot Habanero in her. She paid a final, desperate, apologetic glance at her spouse before assuming her position. Securing her kneecaps on the carpet, she stared at the gigantic balls dangling between his legs, hanging heavily in smooth sacks, each one large enough to overflow her palm. His cock was now draping over her face. It was so fucking big that the head of his erection had disappeared well above her hairline. His girth was such that she could barely see around it parked comfortably on her countenance.

Even with both hands wrapped one above the other around it, there was still over a third of her son's cock exposed. Her eyes were wide, her pussy throbbing. Now it all made sense. Why her bull (a terminology that she still found a little crude) was just now forcing her to pleasure him for the first time, that too in front of her husband. She couldn't believe how thick it was, her circling fingers coming nowhere near to touching the palms of her hands. She gasped as her hands slid nervously up and down over the rigidly stiff shaft, never having felt a cock so powerfully hard in her whole life. Even her husband in his prime—who used to get hard at the drop of a hat—couldn't match the unrelenting chiseled solidity of this beast.

"Talk, kaa-chan," whispered Kurama's host, gathering a fistful of her hair. "Who's bigger?"

She exhaled a shuddery breath as her son's urethra seemed to yawn open, a shimmering bead of fluid drooling out and lubricating the palms of her hands. "...that's not fair, sochi-kun. You can't keep humiliating Minato-kun like this."

"Let me ask him, then," argued Naruto as he turned to his father. "Why don't you tell your wife how she looks stroking my cock, tou-san?"

Minato swallowed a lump in his throat as he reached for his crotch. "You...you look really hot, Kushina-chan. Sochi's cock is so big you can't even get it all in your hands."

Despite her frustration, Kushina's pussy was on fire as her son established his authority over her husband. Why did Minato have to sound so submissive? Why did he have to sound like a little bitch? She chewed on her bottom lip, looking back to see another glob of precum oozing out of their son's tip. The logical side of her wanted to inform him that a handjob was all she could offer him, as it would be impossible for her to give him a blowjob. How on earth was she supposed to open her mouth that far and wide? Despite the incertitude, she reached forward and extended her index finger, sliding it beneath the shiny wad of precum and lifting upwards. The slimy fluid clung to her fingertip as a glistening web of the stuff remained connected to the tip of his cock, the distending web thinning until it came free and dangled from her fingertip, waving lewdly in the air before her.

Her pussy was drenched as she brought her finger to her face and watched his precum swing obscenely back and forth, rooting her in place. She felt her tongue slip out and run instinctively around her lips, yearning now more than ever to taste what her son had brewed for her. A part of her was still reluctant about moving forward because her husband was watching her fall deeper into depravity. But all that regret faded away as she unconsciously opened her pouty lips and inhaled his thick jism. Her eyes darkened with lust as she caught whiff of his taste – it was so damn good.

"Mmmmm," purred the Red Hot Habanero as she applied some gentle suction, her soft lips adhering tightly to her offspring's mushroom head. She was now tasting him straight from the source, his slimy juices seeming to explode with an intensely masculine flavor on her taste buds.

Minato Namikaze watched in morbid fascination as blood ran down his wife's chin as she tore her lips trying to accommodate their son's mushroom head in her oral caverns. Just like he had thought, the young man was too big to fit in her. The pain didn't hit him as hard as the rush of sinful excitement did. His son was ruining his wife for him.

It should not have stirred her up so much, but peeking at her masturbating husband from the corner of her eye made her go through the motions and begin slurping devotedly on her lover's mushroom head, loving the sloppy noise her hollowed cheeks made as she swabbed her tongue relentlessly, stopping occasionally to drag her tongue along his urethra. She rolled her head around, sucking more, using her cheeks and the top of her mouth to massage it from different angles, not caring that things were getting messy as just a little bit of drool spilled from one of the corners of her mouth. She soon got into a rhythm and began pumping and massaging his balls in one moment, her wedding ring flashing brilliantly as she jacked off what she wasn't yet sucking into her mouth.

"Your wife is doing great so far, tou-san," said Naruto gruffly, staring directly at his father while running a hand through his sucking mother's hair. "Now give her some words of encouragement."

Another jolt of jealousy rushed through him, but that didn't stop him from stroking himself. "You...you are really doing a good job, Kushina-chan."

Hearing that made her take the plunge, and she gagged hard as his giant head rammed her right in the throat. She thought by channeling chakra through her lungs, to her throat, then to her mouth, that she could easily draw more of him inside her. But she soon found that she had miscalculated his length and now it was jetting into her lurching gullet. As tears sprang to her eyes, she realized that she was going to seriously injure herself if she tried taking anymore of him – it horrified her that she still had more of him to take.

Never had she experienced such a problem with her husband. Then again, he was about only about a third of their son's size in terms of length – the difference in girth was an entirely different story all together. Feeling a sense of defeat, she retreated, gasping for air wetly as his titanic cock burst from her lips, showering her face in thick slobber dredged up from deep in her body. She glanced idly at her husband, noting him whacking off hard. Not a second later, she was back on her son's dick and with just the perfect timing because her efforts weren't in vein.

"I'm cumming, kaa-chan!"

"UMMPPPH!" came Mito Uzumaki's descendant's muffled scream as the first thick rope of cum jettisoning deep into her avidly sucking mouth. Her eyes bulged as the supersonic spurt rocketed hard into the back of her throat. Tears welled in her eyes as she swallowed desperately to avoid gagging, but before she could congratulate herself, he shot his second load, undoing all the work she had just done, leaving her cheeks even fuller while a few squirts burst from the failing seal of her lips.

'_So fucking hot_,' thought Naruto as delicious orgasmic contractions flowed through his midsection. His mother's lips were pursed well forward, circling his pulsating shaft obscenely, the muscles in her neck contracting as she swallowed, wad upon wad of jism sliding down her throat. He could see her twitching and shaking as she continued to suck, her eyes closed in blissful pleasure, a glowing sheen of perspiration covering her pretty face. He still couldn't believe that after all these years, she was actually sucking his dick and swallowing his cum. Now that he's stretched that throat of hers, he couldn't wait to break in her pussy.

And then her son shot his third load, knocking the mouthful she already had straight down her gullet and replaced it. Her gag reflex didn't know what to do and she simultaneously swallowed, choked, gagged, spewed a bit of jism from her nose, and finally inhaled a bit of it too. She launched her head back as the unbelievable flow tapered off, needing oxygen desperately, his head burst from her mouth in a miasma of airborne globules, they hung in the air around her lips, little balls of white and translucent slobber and every mix of the two were hovering there, to say nothing of the three big strands that still webbed her face to his cock.

And then he shot his fourth load.

"CCMMMGGG!" with a high-pitched whine of ecstasy, a torrent of feminine cream began gushing from the depths of her vagina. Her toes curled as her knees buckled, some of the splashes now rebounding off the floor and onto her feet, calves and thighs.

'_K-Kami…_' thought Minato mindlessly as his wife orgasmed while blowing the man she was cheating on him with. When he first saw her get groped by their son, it triggered something dark and twisted in him. In these past few days, he's masturbated more times than the number of times he did it this past year. The taboo was a reason. Watching his wife get dominated was a reason. His son was right – he probably was meant to be a cuckold.

Time seemed to speed up as he saw silky rivulets of spunk leaking from the corners of his wife's mouth, reminding him that their son was still flooding her mouth with masculine seed. But the whiskered blond kept ejaculating, shot after shot inundating the woman's mouth. He didn't know how many loads she lasted before she started hacking as fluids entered her lungs. With her lover's cock in her mouth, with two fluid strands of jism rolling down her chin, his beautiful spouse lumped forward, falling unconscious.

"Such a good girl," cooed the hung shinobi as he yanked his cock out his mother's oral massage, his shaft glistening with her saliva and a thick glob of jism distending downwards. Throwing her over his shoulder, he turned to his father, who was holding onto his tiny, limp dick, clearly having blown a load like a good cuckold. "I'm heading to your marital bed with your wife, tou-san. I'll leave the door open if you wish to watch me break her pussy."

Minato panted heavily, his heart racing as he saw his son make his way upstairs.

**_xXx_**

"**IT'S LIKE YOU'RE FUCKING ME UP THE THROAT, DATTEBANE!**"

Kushina Uzumaki was officially delirious. Her head was tipping back as she tugged at the sheets, the muscles in her legs quivering, the nerve-endings deep within her ravaged pussy sending pulsing sensations throughout her entire body. For the better half of the pat hour her son has been redesigning the pagoda that only his father had ever explored. With less than one-third of his cock, he had stretched her further and wider than her husband ever had. Every inch since then has been unchartered territory. It was an amalgamation of submitting to a man for the first time, the whole taboo aspect of their coupling, along with the first-time rush of getting speared right in the cervix – the very cervix that had once housed him.

Naruto felt like heaven's keeper as he watched his shaft sink in his mother's pussy. No woman he's fucked in the past even comes close – she was in a league of her own. He stared down into her eyes, his cerulean orbs squinting as her searing tissues contracted so hard that gallons of blood rushed from all over his body and filled his already engorged organ. He watched in perverted fascination on as her head started rolling from side to side, her arms flailing around like a ragdoll, her whole body spasming as he managed to make her orgasm just through going balls-deep inside her.

Her moans were now guttural, deep from the throat. It truly was like he was attempting to dig his way through her cunt and come out her mouth. Feminine nectar was bathing every inch of her son's cock as she squeezed it with her powerful vaginal muscles. He kept himself buried all the way inside her, but rolled his hips, driving her crazy as her climax went on and on, delicious paroxysms of pleasure shaking her to the very core. How was he doing this to her?

Knowing she was on a high, he cradled the sides of her face and began flexing his hips, fucking her deep and slow. Her face was now a mask of lust as she wrapped her legs around him, her arms around his upper back. She began bucking and writhing against him as he settled into a sensual tempo. Her body was totally covered in a fine sheen of perspiration as the nerve endings in her body had her tingling all over from him pushing her to well past her limits.

"I'm…I…" was he married woman's failure of an attempt to warn her son, but now that she had come down the high of her orgasm, his thrusts were once again sending her over the edge. She dug her fingernails deep into his upper back, her toenails drawing blood from his lower back. "WHA...WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!"

"I'm making you mine, kaa-chan!" roared Naruto with increasing ferocity as he kicked things up a knotch, now sensing that his mother could take it. "Do you understand me?" he continued, holding her head firmly as he rammed her up the pussy so hard that a glob of saliva came shooting out of her mouth and splattering across his cheek. "YOU'RE MINE!"

That aggression was the straw that broke the camel's back. Or in this, the thrust that ruined her married pussy for her husband. She let out the loudest scream that's ever escaped her as she relinquished herself to another ferocious orgasm, but her son kept thrusting into her rattling torso, his huge balls slamming hard against her buttocks. "**I'M CUMMMMINGGGGG!**"

The hung shinobi's heart was racing as he held his mother tightly as she shook and gyrated, her pussy squeezing down on him like a hot buttery fist. She was babbling incoherently now, her head lolling from side to side, sweat streaking down her forehead mixing together with the tears that were trickling down from the weight of her titanic orgasm. He vowed there and then that every single orgasm of hers from here on out should be just as memorable. Ignoring the blood running down his back from her clawing him, he gently captured her lips in his.

"That was amazing, kaa-chan," whispered the blond, keeping still but staying buried in his parent. "I bet you never felt like that with tou-san."

"...never," groaned out the red-haired goddess as stars finally stopped bombarding her field of vision. It threw her off guard that he made her undergo three consecutive orgasms. She knew for sure that it had all to do with his skill in bed because not once during a lovemaking session with her husband had she realized that she was multi-orgasmic.

Sure that she had recuperated, he flexed back, and her clutching labia tugged possessively at his withdrawing erection. He rolled his hips this time as he drove forward, his huge prick rubbing luxuriously over the stretched walls of her vagina. She was gasping as the tingling sensations inside her started to spread out from deep within her violated married pussy. He then started to really lever his powerful hips back and forth. Her massive tits, although sandwiched between them, were jiggling intractably and her erect nipples felt amazing against him as he bottomed out in her with every thrust, his huge balls slapping against her buttocks each time.

If making love to her was great, it felt even better to fuck the shit out of her. She was now desperately squirming under him as he drilled her with such intensity that she stopped fighting completely and was now begging him to stop. But he could tell he wasn't hurting her, that she secretly wanted it this way, and that she was loving it just as much as him. "I'm gonna cum inside you, kaa-chan."

"AARGGH!" screamed out Minato's wife, her vagina contracting from hearing that her son was planning on ejaculating inside her fertile pussy. Neither of them were using a birth control jutsu, so should he ejaculate right now, she would undoubtedly get pregnant. She idly imagined what her husband's reaction would be. He probably would have the same reaction he's had to everything she's been doing with their son thus far – unconditional acceptance.

She was delirious when her son's cock felt as though it was doubling in size and its head felt like an apple massaging her g-spot. The greater part of her was scared of what was about to happen. Having witnessed how much jism he could release in an orgasm, and how she was barely able to survive swallowing it all, she couldn't understand how she would be able to accommodate all of that cream in her already stuffed-to-the-brim pussy. However, the animal in her snuck past her and began responding by thrusting her hips with all the power she could summon. Her body wasn't hers nor her husband's to command any more. It belonged utterly and totally to their offspring. He was now the master of her mind, her soul, and she was now his girl.

He bellowed with a roar worthy of a man with a fifteen-inch cock. A roar that was laced with so much chakra that the soundwaves punched a hole through his bedroom door, shattering his dresser mirror, as well as breaking two of the legs of his bedframe, resulting in it leaning on one side. He was now fulfilling his wildest dream by shooting the first of many thick, creamy, steaming hot ropes of jism inside his mother, basting her cervix with all his love. "**I'M CUMMING INSIDE YOUR WIFE, TOU-SAN!**"

Her son's animalistic roar startled her, so much so that she saw her life flash before her eyes. Thoughts of him as a child filled her mind. How he used to cry whenever she wasn't near. How he was her biggest fan. How his love for her had evolved into the void she was getting sucked into now. Her chakra started bubbling to the surface and began merging with his, almost as though it was a physical manifestation of their union. It was then she noticed from her upturned face, from the corner of her eye, that her husband was crouched on the floor.

When the fuck did he get here?!

The sudden adrenaline rush kept her fully conscious and aware of the first spurt of jism, which was monumental in itself as it splattered so hard against the door to her cervix that it almost caved in. The next load was so immense that it triggered a little miniature orgasm within her. By the time the third one came around, a full-fledged orgasm from her followed, and she started drifting in and out of consciousness, seeing comets hover around her, her married pussy throbbing with luxurious pulsations as she gushed with all her might. But her son kept ejaculating, and she ended up passing out with her hands and feet clutching him for dear life. A silly smile was curled to her lips as her tongue dangled out of her mouth, fucked senseless for the first time in her life.

"Kami," growled Naruto through his heavy breathing. basking in the sticky wet sound emanating from his connection to his unconscious mother as he idly pumped in and out of her. With her pussy filled to capacity, the overflow of his massive load of jism was squelching back out all around his crotch. Holding her sides, and with his cock still buried inside her, he rolled over onto his back, taking her with him until she was sitting astride him.

Now he was lustfully drinking in the sight of their combined fluids oozing out from the edges of her stretched pink labia, the sinful but romantic cream frothing down her pussy, down his cock, down his balls, and onto the sheets, which were so soaked by this point that no laundry detergent would get the stains out. He withdrew about halfway out of her and slowly drove all the way back, watching more of his jism to squelch out around the pussy he had now claimed as his.

"Contact Tazuna."

Minato lifted his head, a hand still on his crotch. "Tazuna?"

"I want the guestroom to be turned into a nursery," elaborated Naruto. "Tonight I'm breeding kaa-chan. And tomorrow morning, I want you to announce my relationship with her to everyone in Konoha."

The Hokage's feeble response was overpowered by a gasping Kushina, who had just jerked awake with her breath coming in ephemeral bursts. Despite being a retired kunoichi, she still trained regularly, but none of those workouts had ever left her this exhausted. Furthermore, she was an Uzumaki with near infinite chakra. For her son to wear her out with sex alone was another feat in itself. She slowly opened her eyes and found that she was no longer under her son but on top of him, with him still fully sheathed in her maternal core. He must've rolled them over while she was unconscious. "When did you get here, Minato-kun?"

"…ten minutes ago," admitted Konoha's leader, chewing on his bottom lip. "I didn't want to interrupt you and sochi, so I kept silent."

"You were like a mouse, dattebane," replied the MILF with a mellifluous giggle. "I guess it's okay if you want to stay here, but you can leave if it's too much for you."

"He's fine," replied Kurama's host on behalf of his cuckold father, idly rolling his hips, the engorged head of his cock rubbing salaciously over his mother's tender insides. "I still need my kaa-chan."

"Urggh…" gritted out Kushina, the sensations splitting from the newly-opened depths of her pussy radiating through her body once more. "Sochi-kun, wait…please…just give me a minute. My pussy is hurting." he thankfully did as told, allowing her to breathe freely again. "…okay, but let me adjust myself."

Having a gigantic cock inside her was great in theory, but the reality was that she was in no condition to take another pounding because her legs were starting to cramp from her strained position. She took a moment to just sit, relax, and take in her surroundings, reminding herself that she was cheating on her husband by making love to their son.

It was then she noticed the bed was tilting at an odd angle, informing her that they must've broken it while fucking each other – it made her flush at how wild he had been with her. Placing a hand on his chest, the back of her wedding ring pressing into him, she calmed her racing heart while staring down into his eyes, mesmerized by how much affection he was showering her with. She soon began rotating her hips like his cock was the sun and she was the earth ecliptically orbiting it.

Naruto had no quarrel with his mother wanting to take things slow, especially not when his hands were chockablock with her fat booty as he gave her a deep tissue massage. For the next hour, he drank in her every wince, every smile, every moan – every ounce of emotion pouring out of hers. Unable to resist the spectacle of the mountains on her chest swinging like pendulums in front of him, he withdrew one of his hands from her ass, reached out, and grabbed however much of her right tit he could gather into this hand. Rubbing her ass and her tits simultaneously while staring deep into her violet orbs as she grinds on his cock? It was nothing short of godlike.

"O-okay…" mewled out the heavily aroused mommy as she pushed down on her son's chest with her hands, all while using her legs to push her body up and off him. As she rose up, her long, red hair swaying from side to side, she could feel his shaft sliding solidly from within her body until only his mushroom head was left wedged inside of her. She took a deep breath, flashed him a cute little smile and then lowered her torso again onto him, this time not via sliding, but by pushing down for him to rise within her. All the way down again until it was wedged so tightly inside her. And then her body was lifting again, all the way back up until once more, just his cockhead remained lodged within her cunt.

"Fuck, so amazing," whispered the muscular shinobi, locking eyes on his mother as she rode him, slowly and sensually, like an angelic cowgirl. She was in control right now and he was elated to relinquish control for the time being. It was imperative for her to understand the inner workings of his cock, seeing as it would be the only cock she would receive from now on. Besides, he was having too much fun tugging on her nipple and kneading her butt for the time being.

Smacking noises soon pooled together as Kushina landed on her son's lap over, and over, and over again. Each thrust was hitting her in the cervix, each landing resulting in her clit squashing against the rough texture of his testicles. Her left tit—the right was still getting pampered by his hand—was swinging freely in the air and her hair was flying all over the place. Rather than him caress her ass, he started spanking her. She was panting raucously now, gasping out her breaths as a wave of sexual release started from somewhere around her clitoris and exploded throughout her body, reaching to her head and her toes. "**I'M CUMMMMINGGGG!**"

All movement stopped as her clit throbbed and she squeezed the muscles surrounding her cunt, trying to bring the man she gave birth to eighteen years ago to join her in her climax. She creamed down his cock like a wanton slut, but was unable to draw an ounce of cum from those big balls. From the look on his face, she understood that there was a lot she had to learn about sex. His vast experience was going to aid her in becoming the greatest lover he's ever had, and she planned to smoke every single one of those hussies he's fucked in the past.

With those determined thoughts in mind, she fell forward, unable to maintain the upright position in the height of release. Her jiggling tits ballooned out against his chest and she managed to fold her arms across his neck and rest her chin on his arms so that she could maintain their eye lock. "Y-you…you're insatiable."

"I am to please," cooed the Hokage's son as he claimed his mother's lips. "I love you with all my heart, kaa-chan."

"I love you…more…" she paused here, swallowing a lump in her throat, preparing to say the one thing she thought she would never say. She turned her head, gazing at her husband. "I love sochi-kun more than you, Minato-kun. I'm sorry, but I can never go back to you now," she rotated her head back to her son. "I'm yours…now and forever."

Naruto was on cloud-nine as his life's purpose was finally met. He had claimed his mother in every way…well almost in every way. Burying his face in his mother's shoulder, he leaned into her ear, bathing her ear canal with his scorching hot breath. "It's time you bent over for me, kaa-chan."

Kushina's eyes bulged to the size of dinner plates, a priceless look of fear on her face. Another round of sex? Was her son insane?! She wasn't given an opportunity to reject him as he managed to manhandle her so tactically that he forced her on her hands on knees without even pulling out of her. She groaned as one of his hands wrapped up in her hair while his other one took a greedy handful of her delectable tush.

Doggy-style wasn't one of her to-go positions, but her husband has made love to her in this position on sundry occasions over the years. However, with their son, even though he was thrusting with zero intensity, his sheer size was making her feel like this was some whole new position. Speaking of her husband, due to her being on her hands and knees, she was observing him react to her get the shit fucked out of her by their son. He was imitating a gaping fish through it all, but it truly looked like he had found his purpose – he was a cuckold.

It wasn't long until her son had her face mushed into the pillow as he jackhammered into her like she was a worthless whore. The one thing she was learning about him sexually was despite his domineering nature, not once was he harming her. Even at times when she feared he would break her cervix, he would miraculously stop at the last millisecond, practically kissing her innermost spot with his cockhead at every deep pound. Beneath her, his bulky balls were swinging up to pummel her clit. Ripples were running through her big, fat booty, almost with the same motion of her huge tits swinging beneath her.

Her brain cells comminuted when he suddenly pulled out of her pussy and tried jamming his cockhead in her asshole. The dark innards churned, desperately trying to evicting him before he could apply for permanent residency, only for him to trespass illegally again. She was a ferociously screaming mess, clawing on the torn sheets, twisting and turning, but all attempts to push him off were resulting in failure. She was going to get her asshole split open tonight – there was no doubt about that now. While tilting her head back so she could rest her face on the pillow again, she saw a glimpse of her wedding ring peeking through the sheets she was clenching.

"Tou-san," growled Naruto through gritted teeth. "Bring me the bottle of lube from the top drawer. I'm taking your wife's anal virginity."

Minato stopped mid-jerk as those words sank in and his tiny dick throbbed hearing it. Mindlessly rising to his feet, struggling while doing so because of his weak knees, he began making his way out the door to obey the command of the man of the house.

* * *

**You may consider this one-shot to be an AU of The Blond Mother Lover that paints a picture of what would've happened if Naruto never got together with Mikoto. ****Anyway, I hope you all liked the one-shot. Let me know your thoughts with a review. Thanks!**


End file.
